1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound signal reproduction. More specifically, it relates to a pronunciation comparison by storing sound signals reproduced from a recording medium (called `reproduced sound`) and sounds made by a user (called `user sound`) into a storage medium, and outputting contemporaneously the reproduced sound and the user sound, thus making it possible for the user to directly compare the reproduced sound and the user sound.
2. Description of the Background Art When a conversation practice function is included in sound reproducing apparatus for language practice, it generally divides sentences one by one. That is to say, the reproduced sentences are separated by a time space. To accomplish this conversation practice function, a conventional apparatus has a recording medium and a motor which moves the recording medium at a predetermined speed to reproduce the sound from the recording medium for a certain time. The reproduced sound is stored into the recording medium and the reproduced sound is outputted repeatedly according to the user's choice. Then the motor is stopped temporarily so that the user can say the reproduced sound.
The conventional sound signal reproducing apparatus for language practice is intended to output reproduced sound for a certain time and stop the motor temporarily. This enables the user to analyze the pronunciation of the reproduced sound but does not make provision for him to check his own user sound. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus has the problem that effective language practice was impossible.